Digimon: New World Order
by WaterDragonShinryu
Summary: El Digimundo se encuentra asediado por guerras, lo cual obliga a los Digimon a escapar de dicho mundo. Yggdrasil decide tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo cual invoca a distintos Generales para intentar evitar un desastre inminente.
1. Prólogo

****Este fic es la versión corregida del fic que estaba escribiendo de Digimon Tamers, por lo cual puede que algunas partes les suenen conocidas a los que ya leyeron el fic original. Advierto que pueden haber conceptos tomados de los trabajos de TYPE-MOON, así que no se sorprendan si menciono cosas que serían propias de Fate/Stay Night u otras novelas similares.

Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Digimon, sólo de los personajes originales y de la trama utilizada, debido a que no se basa en una temporada de anime/manga o algún videojuego específico.

Agradeceré sus comentarios.

**Digimon: New World Orde****r**

**Prólogo**

Nada fuera de lo común parecía que fuera a suceder en la Tierra en el año 2006. Las novedades que transcurrieron en Enero al final eran los mismos desastres que ocurrían hace décadas en todo el mundo, tales como los desastres provocados por distintas guerras sin sentido en todo el mundo, las cuales al final de cuentas sólo servían para que EEUU tuviera una excusa para apoderarse de los recursos naturales de países menos desarrollados.

De hecho, gracias a dichas guerras, realizadas en nombre de la democracia para ocultar la verdad sobre los motivos para crear esos conflictos bélicos, lograr la estabilidad de lugares como Irak y Afganistán se ha vuelto una utopía. Luego venían otros temas como deportes, espectáculos, la ola polar proveniente del noreste europeo, la información sobre la expansión del virus de la gripe aviar que sólo contribuía a aumentar la paranoia sobre el hipotético caso que ocurriera una pandemia, y alguna novedad científica, pero nada daba a entender que algo completamente anormal estaba sucediendo en el planeta, alteraciones que no eran provocadas por el calentamiento global, sino a un asunto relacionado con un mundo desconocido. Nadie consideró relevante el hecho que repentinamente comenzaron a ocurrir desapariciones alrededor de la Tierra, por lo que ninguna organización se dedicó a buscar la respuesta a dicho fenómeno, ni tampoco de encontrar si existía alguna conexión de ese misterio con la aparición de criaturas extrañas en distintas ciudades.

La gente común desconocía los planes de una organización intergubernamental secreta, presente en diversos países, la cual se encargaba de mantener a raya a las extrañas criaturas, sin entregar información a ningún medio de prensa para evitar el pánico que generaría la publicación de esos datos. Ellos se encargaban de buscar un método para exterminar definitivamente a dicha amenaza, puesto que aunque lograran matar a los bichos, quedaba un huevo como recuerdo de la existencia del ser eliminado. Por ahora los intentos de destruir dichos huevos raros ha sido infructuoso, puesto que ningún programa conocido es capaz de borrarlos por completo.

Sin embargo, unos chicos se toparían accidentalmente con los seres que esa organización pretendía mantener como Secreto de Estado. Los roces con dicha institución comenzarían apenas los Digimon, las famosas criaturas del mundo desconocido, aumentaran su presencia en la Tierra.

Los Salvajes pululaban entre ambos mundos, intentando cumplir su sueño de conocer un lugar diferente a su planeta de origen, el cual era devastado por guerras entre las deidades de dicho mundo, siendo más cruenta la batalla por la supremacía entre las Bestias Sagradas y los Tres Grandes Ángeles, los cuales disputaban el dominio de buena parte de la Zona Divina, mientras que los Olympus Twelve estaban ocupados con los intentos de invasión de las criaturas controladas por los demonios del Dark Area, quienes aprovechaban la distracción de los otros Digimon sagrados.

Algunos Salvajes tendrían más suerte que otros, ya que lograrían que algún habitante del nuevo mundo los protegiera de la posibilidad de ser eliminados por el Servicio Secreto encargado de eliminar cualquier anomalía presente en el Mundo Real. En distintos puntos del planeta Tierra ocurrieron estos sucesos, siendo los más notorios los que ocurrieron en Alemania. Sin embargo, hay que destacar que en otros lugares del planeta pasaron hechos similares, pero fueron menos conocidos en el resto del mundo y de una menor magnitud que los observados en dicha nación europea.

En el Digimundo la situación no era precisamente pacífica, gracias a los conflictos entre las facciones que apoyaban a las deidades en guerra. Este asunto preocupaba a Yggdrasill, puesto que todas esas rencillas servían como distracción para encubrir los intentos de reactivación de una fuerza misteriosa, hecho que era promovido por los Demon Lords, lo cual garantizaba que sería peligroso que lograran su objetivo. Por lo tanto, el ser supremo decidió que era el momento adecuado para que actuaran los guardianes encargados de proteger al Digimundo, los caballeros más conocidos como los Royal Knights.

Otra medida tomada por Yggdrasill fue la creación de Digimon modificados, mediante tecnología basada en el Antiguo Lenguaje de Programación. Debido a que el Dios no había probado aún la eficiencia ni la seguridad de la modificación, decidió tomar especímenes de forma aleatoria, los cuales serían alterados y posteriormente enviados al Mundo Real para que encontraran humanos que aceptaran participar en la peligrosa misión de evitar un desastre a gran escala en el Digimundo.

Finalmente, fueron convocados Generales provenientes de distintas partes del Mundo Real, los cuales ayudarían a mantener el orden establecido en el Digimundo.


	2. El primer pacto

Luego de una semana intentando superar la vagancia, traigo el primer capítulo del fic. Los disclaimers son los de siempre.

**Capítulo 1**  
**El primer pacto**

Era un día relativamente monótono para los estudiantes de un liceo en Berlín, dado que faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de invierno. Algunos estaban felices por el hecho que ya faltaba sólo la mitad de un curso para librarse del yugo del liceo, aunque eso fuera sólo el comienzo para algo más complicado. Sin embargo, no todos los estudiantes pensaban en ingresar a la universidad, dado que no les interesaba aguantar cinco largos años de estudio en carreras que probablemente fueran muy complejas o simplemente no tenían interés en matarse leyendo montones de libros por tanto tiempo.

A la hora del almuerzo una estudiante llamada June, de unos diecisiete años de edad, pelo castaño más o menos corto, ojos verdes y vestida con ropa que según sus compañeras de clase le hacía parecer una punk, comentario que a la chica no le importaba en absoluto, salió rápidamente de la sala de clases, la cual se ubicaba en el segundo piso, por lo que no podía perder el tiempo conversando si quería llegar al subterráneo, donde se encontraba el comedor de su liceo. Ella fue a dicha sala a ver si esta vez tenía suerte y lograba encontrar algo que no pareciera un montón de restos, o que no fueran los típicos huevos con mostaza que no podían ser considerados como un almuerzo real. Sin embargo, apenas notó que nada calificaba como cosa comestible, decidió que era mejor ir a comprar a otra parte.

-Damn it, otra vez toca vómito de perro.-pensó June, molesta al ver algo que supuestamente era un guiso de carne.-No me queda otra que ir a comprar un hot dog o cualquier mugre callejera.

La chica salió a regañadientes debido al frío que hacía afuera, pero no tenía más opción que buscar algún puesto de comida rápida cercano a su liceo, asunto que no era tan difícil dado que dicha escuela se encontraba en el sector de Charlottenburg, barrio de Berlín donde había mucho comercio. Además, era eso o esperar a que terminaran las clases y comer algo en su casa, cosa que para ella era peor que una tortura, considerando que hoy salía tarde del liceo y tenía que sobrevivir a la infame clase de alemán.

La caminata hasta el quiosco más cercano tardaba alrededor de cinco minutos, por lo cual no había riesgo de llegar tarde a clases. Para su suerte ese quiosco estaba funcionando, así que decidió comprar en ese negocio, donde había una fila relativamente corta.

Mientras esperaba su turno para comprar un Bratwurst, un reptil andaba merodeando los alrededores del negocio. El dragón miniatura había sido atraído por el olor a comida, por lo que comenzó a acechar esperando a que pasara algún despistado al cual pudiera robarle su almuerzo.

Cuando June ya estaba devorando su Bratwurst, el dragón verde saltó, tras lo cual la chica vio que el reptil estaba comiéndose su almuerzo. Esto molestó a la estudiante, quien intentó quitarle el pan al dragón, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo la criatura ya se había tragado su almuerzo.

-Maldito bicho desgraciado, hiciste que perdiera mi almuerzo.-dijo June al dragón miniatura.-Por tu culpa tendré que gastar más dinero del que tenía presupuestado.

-Estaba deliciosa la salchicha.-dijo el reptil, lo cual sorprendió a la estudiante.-En mi mundo no hay panes con salchicha tan buenos como éste.

-¿Qué mierda eres? Nunca había visto un reptil parlanchín.-dijo la chica bastante confusa al oír al dragón.

-Soy un Digimon, de la especie Dracomon. Agradezco que me hayas dado ese pan con salchicha, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no comía algo.-contestó el reptil.

-¿Digimon? Esto debe ser una broma, los Digimon son seres que sólo aparecen en una serie de televisión y algunos videojuegos, es imposible que tú seas una de esas criaturas.-respondió June.-En serio, no tengo tiempo para estupideces, ya debo marcharme a clases.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, soy uno de los tantos Digimon que habitan en el Mundo Digital. Llegué aquí por órdenes de Yggdrasill, para buscar a alguien que acepte ser mi camarada, pero aún no encuentro nadie que sea capaz de activar este artefacto.-dijo Dracomon mostrando un aparato morado que traía amarrado en su espalda.

-Ok, no sé qué demonios será esa cosa que traes, pero si estás tan preocupado puedes pasármelo, a ver si por casualidad logro que funcione.-dijo la chica al dragón miniatura.

Dracomon le entregó el objeto extraño, el cual de lejos parecía ser una simple tarjeta por su grosor, pero al verlo con mayor detención tenía aspecto de ser un artefacto electrónico bastante estrafalario.

June comenzó a apretar los botones del Digivice, pero no sucedió nada hasta que puso su mano sobre el borde superior del artefacto, el cual tenía una especie de placa metálica adherida en esa parte. Repentinamente surgió una luz de su mano, la cual pudo activar al objeto, tras lo cual aparecieron letras extrañas en la pantalla del Digivice. Además sintió una especie de quemazón en su mano luego de tocar la placa metálica, por lo que retiró su guante para ver qué había ocurrido.

-¿Qué significan estas líneas? No recuerdo haber visto algo así en mi vida.-dijo la chica observando el dorso de su mano.

-Quiere decir que eres mi Tamer. Esa marca además dice que tu Digisoul posee afinidad con el elemento viento, y por lo que sé, también cumple algunas funciones especiales que no conozco bien.-comentó Dracomon.-Así que al fin puedo decir que terminó mi búsqueda.

-Bueno Dracomon, ahora hay otro problema, debo volver a la escuela y no puedo llevarte sin levantar sospechas.-dijo June.-Así que deberás esperar acá mismo hasta que regrese en unas horas, dado que la profesora que veré ahora se vuelve loca si ve a un reptil.

-Eso no es necesario, el Digivice sirve para guardar Digimon.-dijo el dragón.-Sólo debes apuntarlo a donde estoy y dar el comando específico.

Tras un par de minutos averiguando las funciones básicas del aparato, fue posible que Dracomon fuera almacenado en el Digivice. Posteriormente la chica guardó el objeto en su mochila para que no preguntaran los curiosos, tras lo cual se puso el guante para ocultar la marca extraña.

Posteriormente corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar puntualmente a la clase que más odiaba, incluso más que las soporíferas clases de ética. En su fuero interno se alegraba por el hecho que sólo faltaba un año y medio para librarse de las entretenidas clases de alemán, la cual consideraba como una tortura desde que ingresó al liceo, por lo cual no podía comprender el motivo de tener que ver esa materia desagradable durante trece años seguidos, aunque supiera que era necesario para la formación de los estudiantes de colegio.

Para más fastidio de June, la clase de ese día era específicamente sobre la interpretación de una obra que debía haber leído hace un mes, pero por falta de interés sólo había terminado de leer ese libro un par de días antes. Incluso las clases de gramática alemana le parecían menos estresantes, a pesar de ser una materia odiada por gran parte de los estudiantes de su curso.

Como siempre la chica se sentó más o menos en la mitad de la sala ubicada en el primer piso del liceo, la cual tenía suficiente espacio como para albergar unos treinta estudiantes. Esto lo hacía con el propósito de poder tomar nota en caso que algo le llamara la atención, pero también servía para dormir descaradamente sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado.

La primera mitad de la clase transcurrió sin problemas, pero cuando la materia comenzó a volverse tediosa, June se quedó dormida justo cuando la maestra decidió revisar si sus alumnos estaban tomando nota del contenido escrito en la pizarra. Algunos compañeros de la fila de atrás comenzaron a molestarla para ver si reaccionaba a tiempo, pero no hubo caso.

-Señorita Highwind, espero que esta vez preste atención en clases. Sus padres ya saben de su comportamiento irresponsable, debido a que sus calificaciones no pueden ser consideradas como buenas.-dijo la maestra, reprochando a June, quien despertó al oír a la profesora.-Si no quiere arruinar su promedio general, le recomiendo que estudie con más tiempo. Debo decir que la última prueba que rindió demuestra su desprecio respecto a mi asignatura, dado que casi nadie obtuvo menos de nueve puntos, de un máximo de quince, lo cual me parece una mala forma de enfrentar esta asignatura, más si realmente le interesa aprender bien un idioma.

-Señora Meier, intentaré mejorar mis calificaciones en la próximas evaluaciones.-dijo June sin demostrar mayor interés en el sermón de su profesora.

La profesora, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años de edad, se sintió ofendida por la displicencia de su alumna, por lo que continuó sermoneándola sin poder evitar elevar el tono de voz.

-Señorita Highwind, si realmente quiere obtener un buen puntaje en el Abitur, le recomiendo que estudie en serio. Esa prueba no es algo que pueda ser aprobado sin realizar un esfuerzo sostenido en los tres últimos años del liceo.-respondió la Señora Meier con sorna-Comprendo que el área humanista no es su fuerte, pero por favor, si quiere ser alguien en esta vida, debe estudiar aunque no le agrade la idea.

-Como Ud. diga profesora, sólo me fue mal en una prueba porque tuve que otorgarle prioridad a mis cursos avanzados. Ahora, si afirma que mis calificaciones son mediocres, supongo que lo dice porque vio las notas que tengo en las demás asignaturas.-respondió June burlonamente.-Pero bueno, admito que tener doce puntos de promedio en alemán es malo comparándolo con los promedios de mis otras materias.

El comentario de la chica de pelo castaño provocó la risa generalizada de sus compañeros de curso, lo cual molestó a la profesora. Sin embargo, otro hecho posterior terminó de desencadenar la ira de la profesora Meier. Sin previo aviso, Dracomon comenzó a hablar desde el Digivice. La chica sacó el aparato y trató de calmar al reptil, pero de pronto June apretó accidentalmente un botón, lo cual provocó que el dragón se materializara en frente de todo el curso.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?¿Acaso no entienden que no pueden traer mascotas al liceo?-gritó la profesora, quien estaba furiosa.-Señorita Highwind, puede tratar de dejarme en ridículo en frente de sus compañeros, ignorar mis quejas o cuchichear con los otros estudiantes que me causan problemas, como el alumno que está detrás de su puesto, con el cual siempre se burlan de mi, ¡pero nunca debe traer animales, ya que puede morder a los alumnos!, Además ¡ningún maestro en su sano juicio se haría cargo de controlar alguna criatura salvaje asesina! Yo soy una profesora, no una domadora de animales salvajes.

Dracomon ni se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo cual comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la profesora. El dragón olfateó los zapatos de la señora, tras lo cual saludó alegremente a todos los alumnos, logrando transformar la furia de la profesora Meier, en pánico, en apenas un par de segundos.

Los estudiantes estallaron en carcajadas al ver el ataque de histeria de la Señora Meier, dado que sabían que ella padecía de herpetofobia, gracias a otra experiencia anterior, donde la profesora comenzó a chillar histéricamente al ver que una lagartija corría libremente por su mesón, lo cual fue por una broma pesada que le gastaron algunos alumnos a principio del semestre.

Dracomon sólo quería jugar con la maestra, pero sólo logró que ella se subiera aterrada a una silla, lo cual hizo que sus alumnos siguieran riéndose del show que estaba haciendo. June ni siquiera hizo un amago de controlar a su Digimon, debido a que aprovechaba esa oportunidad para desquitarse con la vieja que le parecía más desagradable de todo el liceo.

Al notar que ya había perdido el respeto de todo su curso, la profesora olvidó temporalmente la repulsión que sentía por las lagartijas, tras lo cual golpeó la mesa para callar a la masa irrespetuosa.

-¡Silencio! Ya me aburrí de su falta de respeto. Primero, Highwind, encierre a esa aberración, y luego proceda a retirarse de la sala, por causar todo este alboroto.-dijo la profesora.-Espero que los demás sepan comportarse como alumnos que están estudiando para rendir el Abitur, y no como niños de primaria.

Luego del acto de autoridad de la profesora, reinó un silencio sepulcral durante el resto de la clase, la cual ya estaba por terminar. June simplemente almacenó a Dracomon en su Digivice, guardó sus pertenencias y se marchó en dirección al segundo piso, donde al fin tendría una clase menos tediosa. El resto del día trascurrió en ese liceo, sin que sucedieran otros eventos tan raros como el de esa clase de alemán.

Lo que nadie sabía era que la aparición de Dracomon ya había sido registrada en una oficina gubernamental, la cual vigilaba los movimientos sospechosos en la red. Últimamente habían detectado un aumento de la actividad de los Digimon que escapaban de su mundo para llegar a la Tierra, por lo cual ya estaban preparando un programa para exterminar a todos los Salvajes de una vez.


	3. Misfortune

Los disclaimers son los de siempre. Aviso que al final pueden haber algunas palabras fuertes, especialmente insultos.

**Capítulo 2**  
** Misfortune**

Días después de la aparición de Dracomon, aumentó levemente la cantidad de casos reportados de daño a la propiedad pública y privada sin causa conocida. Una organización secreta se encargaba de evitar la filtración de la información relacionada con los Digimon, mientras a la vez trabajaban perfeccionando un programa capaz de borrar por completamente a los Salvajes que fueran apareciendo en el futuro.

Sin embargo, no todos los Salvajes estaban haciendo desastres en Berlín, o en el mejor de los casos, jugando bromas pesadas a los transeúntes, hechos realizados por Digimon que no representan un peligro real para los habitantes de la ciudad. Una de las criaturas recién llegadas fue encontrada malherida en un callejón mal iluminado, por lo cual se puede suponer que había tenido que luchar recientemente por su vida. Dicho Digimon presentaba rastros de mordeduras y rasguños similares a las que dejaría un ser canino, pero las marcas permitían verificar que se trataba de un perro de tamaño anormalmente grande el que había originado ese nivel de daño. Considerando la especie a la cual pertenece el Digimon seriamente herido, posiblemente haya sido todo culpa de una pelea territorial entre Digimon perrunos, donde el perro azul con guantes de box no había sido digno rival para su oponente.

Lo que salvó al Digimon de ser atacado y destruido por otros Salvajes que pudieran merodear cerca del callejón, fue su encuentro con un chico de diecisiete años, de aspecto que inspiraba cierto grado de respeto, todo esto gracias a su ropa de colores oscuros, tales como una polera con el dibujo de la portada de un álbum de una banda de rock, jeans de color negro y su chaqueta azulina que estaba decorada con algunos logos de bandas metaleras. Su pelo, de color castaño rojizo, era relativamente largo y le tapaba uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de color azul. El chico era relativamente alto para su edad, así que todo esos detalles le daba un aspecto que lograba asustar a la mayoría de los transeúntes, los cuales pensaban que era un simple rockero vago y buscapleitos, hecho que no correspondía con la realidad. Lo peor es que su acento ruso no ayudaba a evitar que lo miraran feo, ya que con eso lo asimilaban al resto de los inmigrantes de países de Europa del Este, los cuales en general no tenían buena fama en Alemania.

Dicho estudiante, llamado Alexander, iba de regreso a su casa tras pasar casi toda la tarde jugando videojuegos con sus amigos, pasó cerca del callejón por mera casualidad, donde estaba tirado el Digimon como si fuera un cadáver. El chico notó que había algo raro, por lo cual se acercó al callejón por curiosidad. Al ver al Digimon en tan mal estado, decidió sacarlo de ese lugar. Nunca supo que fue lo que realmente lo atrajo a ese nido de ratas, pero sin pensarlo mucho revisó a Gaomon, quien estaba en tan mal estado que era incapaz de decir algo.

Al ver que el perro tenía un objeto colgado de su cuello, comentó a examinar el aparato, el cual reaccionó en poco tiempo. Tras la activación del Digivice, apareció la marca correspondiente en la mano derecha del chico, la cual en este caso era el símbolo del rayo. Por casualidad encontró el botón para guardar al Digimon, lo cual sirvió para que el perro azul comenzara a recuperarse.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del Tamer, Gaomon habló desde el Digivice, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Ahí le explicó algunos detalles acerca del Digisoul, y otros datos que le serían útiles en el futuro, para el caso en el que debieran enfrentar a algún Salvaje.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no hubo mayores roces entre camaradas, eso no descartaba la existencia de desacuerdos entre el Tamer y su Digimon, especialmente respecto a la falta de iniciativa de Gaomon, dado que para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso para nimiedades tales como sacar comida del refrigerador, le pedía la aprobación a Alexander, lo cual al chico le pareció algo irritante luego de estar varios días escuchando las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

Respecto al asunto de ocultar la existencia de Gaomon a su padre, eso era muy sencillo gracias a la función de guardar Digimon dentro del Digivice. Para su suerte, ya no vivía con su hermana menor, chica muy curiosa y metiche, quien hace años se fue con su madre a vivir a otra parte de Berlín, luego de incontables desencuentros familiares que desencadenaron el divorcio de sus padres.

Una semana después del encuentro, el Digimon aún no se recuperaba del impacto psicológico provocada por la masacre de la cual apenas salió con vida, lo cual afectaba negativamente su autoestima, siendo incapaz de no actuar de forma servil en frente de su Tamer. Esa actitud le resultaba incómoda al chico que lo había sacado de ese agujero lleno de basura y ratas, dado que no le agradaba el hecho que su camarada le dijera Master, sin ser capaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

Después de volver de la escuela, tras un largo día de clases, el chico comenzó a escribir unos códigos para crear un programa que debía entregar dentro de unos días a su profesor de informática, lo cual era uno de los últimos trabajos que debía realizar antes de salir de vacaciones. A veces tardaba más de lo necesario en escribir las líneas de código debido a que no veía bien lo que ya llevaba anotado, en parte por el agotamiento de estar más de dos horas seguidas trabajando y el sueño producido calor que hacía en su habitación, lo cual no había notado antes porque estaba más preocupado de la tarea que de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Eso probablemente era un hecho provocado por un sistema de calefacción mal regulado o que estuvo encendido durante horas.

Otros motivos que impedían que trabajara bien eran distracciones producidas por prestarle más atención a la música que escuchaba en ese momento, y porque para su mala suerte, su pelo le tapaba parte de la cara. A ratos veía la pantalla con un sólo ojo, por lo cual tenía que verificar muchas veces si había algún error por culpa de estar viendo mal los datos que estaba anotando.

Después de tanto rato de trabajo, Alexander decidió hacer otra actividad, dado que ya era incapaz de hacer la tarea de forma eficiente. Intentó ordenar un poco el desastre que tenía en su habitación, el cual estaba compuesto por libros, CDs, ropa y envases de comida que por flojera no había arrojado a la basura. Sin embargo, el nivel de entropía era tal que el chico se aburrió de ordenar a los pocos minutos, y prefirió ver si había algún problema con el sistema de calefacción, dado que notaba que la temperatura de su habitación era algo elevada, lo cual era raro considerando que era invierno.

Mientras el chico iba a verificar el regulador de temperatura, Gaomon estaba sentado en el sofá, comiendo galletas.

-Master, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podría explicar por qué hace tanto calor?.-preguntó el perro azul.

-Primero, ya te dije que no me digas Master. Prefiero que digas Alex, así no siento que tengo un Digimon servil.-respondió molesto el chico.-Respecto a lo del calor, voy a ver si hay algo desregulado.

-Gracias por la información, Master. Espero que no tengas mucho problema en arreglar todo, porque de verdad que detesto el calor.-comentó Gaomon.

-Shitty mongrel.-murmuró molesto Alexander mientras iba a solucionar la falla.

En efecto, el sistema estaba marcado unos 25 grados de temperatura ambiental, por lo cual Alexander tuvo que reprogramar el regulador para seleccionar una temperatura más baja, lo cual no era especialmente complicado.

Luego de arreglar el problema, el Tamer tuvo que continuar con la tarea que a esas alturas ya le parecía tediosa, pero de otro modo no iba a poder comprobar a tiempo si existía algún bug en su programa. A pesar que por lo que aprendió hace tiempo no le resultaba tan difícil inventar algún programa, no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, más porque lo asociaba a malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, no era el momento para acordarse de esos temas, por lo cual simplemente se concentró en terminar de escribir las líneas de código.

Apenas terminó con esa tarea tuvo que seguir con los ejercicios de matemática, lo cual le parecía menos tedioso que programar, pero luego le tocaba completar una tarea de ética y otra de historia, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado. Definitivamente ese fue un mal día para Alexander, quien prefirió que Gaomon no entrara a su habitación para evitar una discusión innecesaria.

En la noche, y en otra parte de la zona central de Berlín, unos chicos estaban en un bar tomando cerveza, mientras veían la presentación de distintas bandas nuevas, siendo algunas grupos tributo a bandas más famosas. Algunas cumplían con las expectativas del público, pero otras eran tan mediocres que no se libraban de la lluvia de insultos y botellas voladoras.

-¿A esa mierda le dicen Metal? Parece una puta mierda emo comercial.-comentó uno de los espectadores.-Hasta el Nu Metal es mejor que la basura que tocan, malditos posers.

-Sí, agradezcan que no trajimos piedras, si no se las tiraríamos por ser un pedazo de mierda prensada.-agregó otra persona del público.-Mejor dejen que toquen las bandas que valen la pena, no tengo ganas de escuchar sus canciones mierderas.

El show continuó por algunas horas, durante las cuales se escuchaban las pifias de parte de los asistentes. En el peor de los casos arrojaban latas vacías de cerveza, cigarrillos usados y botellas de vidrio a los grupos que eran considerados de mala calidad o que no ajustaban dentro del concepto de Metal.

En la madrugada, la mayoría de los asistentes ya estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, por lo cual reaccionaban aún más irracionalmente al escuchar canciones desafinadas o con mala base instrumental. Los insultos eran cada vez más frecuentes, y las riñas dentro del bar ya eran algo inevitable considerando el estado de ebriedad del público.

Cerca de las 3 am ya habían concluido las actividades en el bar, así que la mayoría de la gente se fue a sus hogares, salvo un grupo de estudiantes que aún querían continuar con la fiesta. Considerando que habían comprado licores antes de ingresar al bar, tuvieron que ocultarlos para que no se los decomisaran en la entrada del antro.

Los estudiantes encontraron una plaza vacía, la cual usaron para seguir bebiendo hasta morir, mientras comentaban sus apreciaciones sobre el show musical. En general, no les pareció muy bueno, por lo cual decidieron que no valía la pena hablar sobre música de mala calidad.

Durante el rato que estaban tomando alcohol, un dinosaurio naranjo se acercó a la plaza, atraído por el ruido de los jóvenes borrachos. Para él era un espectáculo curioso ver a los chicos haciendo estupideces y hablando con dificultad.

Ninguno de los presentes notó que un Agumon estaba observándolos, hasta el momento que el reptil revisó una de las bolsas con bebidas alcohólicas. Los chicos pensaron que estaban viendo a un cosplayer, así que decidieron que era buena idea invitarlo a la borrachera.

-Oye cosplayer, ¿quieres tomar una cerveza con nosotros?.-preguntó un metalero pelirrojo, el cual tenía el cabello en punta, y usaba vestimenta similar a la de sus amigos, la cual en su caso consistía en una polera negra con dibujos de alguna banda metalera, chaqueta de cuero, blue jeans desgastados, botas y pulseras con pinchos.

-¿Qué es cerveza y qué es cosplayer?.-preguntó Agumon.

-Esto es una lata de cerveza.-dijo otro de los chicos, mostrándole el objeto al dinosaurio naranjo.-Me sorprende que no hayas visto alguna en tu vida.

-Un cosplayer es una persona que se disfraza de su personaje favorito, o al menos eso entiendo al ver a esos otakus con aspecto raro.-comentó otro de los chicos, quien no estaba tan ebrio como sus compañeros de parranda.

-Yo no soy un cosplayer, soy un Digimon.-respondió Agumon.-Y tampoco sé que es la cerveza, eso que veo es sólo una lata.

-Pues esa lata contiene cerveza.-dijo el chico pelirrojo, abriendo la lata, tras lo cual le mostró el contenido al Agumon.-Si quieres puedes probarla.

-Oye Fye, pregúntale al bicho parlanchín que es un Digimon.-agregó el chico que estaba menos borracho que el resto de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, antes que Fye pudiera hacer dicha pregunta, le entregó la lata abierta al Agumon, quien bebió rápidamente toda la cerveza. Luego, el dinosaurio pidió más del licor, puesto que le había agradado el sabor de la bebida. Sin saber el error que estaban cometiendo, los chicos ofrecieron bebidas de mayor graduación alcohólica al dinosaurio.

El reptil bebió una botella completa de Jägermeister, un licor de hierba relativamente popular en Alemania, el cual es considerado como una bebida alcohólica de alta graduación.

Los metaleros ebrios vieron que Agumon no parecía estar borracho, por lo cual le dieron unas cinco latas de cerveza, aprovechando que el reptil parecía ser resistente al alcohol. Sin embargo, no sabían que dicho dinosaurio era altamente inflamable.

Sin previo aviso, el reptil eructó emitiendo llamas desde su hocico, las cuales no asustaron suficientemente a los presentes debido a su estado de ebriedad, por lo cual uno de ellos se acercó descuidadamente al dinosaurio. Nuevamente Agumon arrojó las llamas, quemando al tipo inconsciente del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo.

Los chicos tuvieron dificultades para controlar al Agumon borracho, el cual pronunciaba frases incoherentes mientras continuaba lanzando fuego desde su hocico. Uno de los intentos consistió en amarrar a la lagartija para que dejara de escupir fuego, pero las bolsas usadas no eran lo suficientemente resistentes para impedir que Agumon siquiera quemándolos.

Lo único que se les ocurrió fue buscar un árbol cercano que no tuviera un tallo muy ancho, reciclando las bolsas desechadas para formar una cuerda improvisada, la cual utilizaron para amarrar a Agumon, tras lo cual siguieron bebiendo sin preocupaciones, ignorando el hecho de que uno de ellos no estaba en las mejores condiciones para seguir con la parranda.


	4. The show must go on

Los disclaimers son los mismos de siempre.

**Capítulo 3**

**The show must go on**

A pesar del frío que hacía en esa noche invernal, los metaleros no mostraban interés en buscar un lugar menos gélido. Ellos estaban más preocupados de revisar si aún contaban con reservas de alcohol para continuar su jolgorio al aire libre. Algunos de los chicos dormían en el suelo, mientras que el resto seguía bebiendo sin control. Incluso algunos desaparecían durante unos minutos, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos para vomitar, dado que no se sentían bien. Sin embargo, a pesar del mal estado en que se encontraban, regresaban a tomar más cerveza.

Mientras Agumon seguía atado al árbol, emitiendo llamaradas de vez en cuando, gracias a la gran cantidad de gases acumulados por beber mucho alcohol, los metaleros ebrios sacaron el último montón de latas de cerveza que les quedaba. Habían guardado la cerveza de mejor calidad para el final de la fiesta, pero a esas alturas ninguno era capaz de distinguir una buena cerveza de otra que tuviera sabor a orina de caballo.

Sin embargo, el reptil comenzó a morder la cuerda de plástico para poder escapar de su prisión. Apenas terminó con la faena, regresó a molestar al grupo de borrachos, puesto que en ese estado era incapaz de hacer algo mejor que intentar quemar a los metaleros que lo habían convertido en una lagartija altamente inflamable.

Los chicos apenas vieron al Agumon le lanzaron otro tarro de cerveza, pero esta vez el reptil usó su Baby Burner para quemarla, lo cual sorprendió a los metaleros. La lata se sobrecalentó al entrar en contacto con las llamas, tras lo cual se escuchó una pequeña explosión.

-Parece que ese bicho se pone agresivo cuando toma mucho.-comentó uno de los borrachos.

-No es necesario que remarques lo obvio.-agregó el metalero que aún estaba relativamente sobrio.

-¿No creen que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de terminar carbonizados?-añadió Fye, quien notó que Agumon estaba acercándose peligrosamente al cargamento de latas de cerveza.

De pronto, otra criatura apareció en la plaza, la cual rápidamente atacó al Agumon. Esto evitó que las cervezas remanentes se transformaran en un polvorín improvisado.

-¡Tail Smash!-gritó un reptil de color verde, quien golpeó a Agumon con su cola mientras estaba girando, con lo cual logró alejar a la lagartija del montón de cervezas.

El reptil naranjo iba a contraatacar, pero nuevamente fue golpeado, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hocico de parte de Gaomon.

Los ebrios se alegraron por no haber perdido sus latas, comentando a la vez lo raro que era ver a un dragón miniatura y a un perro con guantes de box.

Agumon se levantó tras recibir los golpes consecutivos, atacando a los otros Digimon con su Baby Burner potenciado tras beber mucho alcohol. Dracomon y Gaomon no lograron esquivar el ataque, por lo cual fueron quemados por las llamas etílicas.

-Algo anda mal aquí, Agumon no debiera ser tan poderoso.-reclamó Dracomon.

-Además sus llamas apestan a alcohol quemado.-comentó Gaomon, quien resintió el olor del Baby Burner.

Los Tamers que estaban vigilando los movimientos de sus Digimon se sorprendieron al encontrarse en el parque, debido a que ambos llegaron sólo por la insistencia de sus camaradas, debido a que ninguno de ellos tenía interés en salir a vagar por Berlín en la madrugada.

-Master, sé que no esperaba que encontráramos a Dracomon y a June, pero le pido que se concentre en la pelea.-opinó Gaomon.-Necesito que me de las órdenes necesarias para derrotar al Agumon ebrio.

Inmediatamente el perro azul se asustó al notar la mirada asesina de su Tamer, quien estaba bastante aburrido de escuchar cierta palabra, logrando que el chico echara chispas al oír el reclamo de su Digimon.

June interrogó a los metaleros ebrios, mientras Alexander perseguía a su Digimon, el cual no quería seguir oyendo los insultos expresados por su Tamer.

-¿Uds. fueron los idiotas que emborracharon a la lagartija inflamable?-preguntó June, demostrando su enojo al enfatizar la palabra "idiotas".

Para su mala suerte, los metaleros estaban tan borrachos que sólo eran capaces de declarar información incoherente, con palabras entrecortadas y oraciones inentendibles. Además el aliento alcohólico era tan fuerte que la chica tenía que taparse la nariz para no sentir el fuerte olor a cerveza y otras bebidas etílicas.

Por otra parte Agumon y Dracomon seguían luchando, intercambiando coletazos, golpes, arañazos, mordiscos y de vez en cuando algunas llamaradas.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido metálico, tras lo cual cayó un objeto que traía Agumon. Dracomon lo examinó, notando que se trataba de un Digivice naranjo.

Luego de ese descubrimiento, llegó el momento de verificar si alguno de los ebrios iba a ser el Tamer del Agumon alcoholizado. El problema era que prácticamente ninguno de los metaleros estaba en condiciones para procesar la información que recibirían si alguno de ellos tenía que encargarse del cuidado de la lagartija inflamable.

El proceso fue bastante tedioso, debido a la cantidad de gente ebria que había en la plaza. Cuando al fin lograron encontrar a la persona que tendría que llevarse al Agumon, hubo unos cuantos insultos, considerando lo molesto que sería vigilar al lagarto inflamable.

-Felicidades viejo, acabas de ganar el premio mayor de la fiesta.-aseveró el metalero que no estaba tan borracho.

-Mierda, mi vieja me va a matar si llevo a este reptil a la casa.-pensó Fye, sin saber que podía guardar a su Digimon en el Digivice.

Los demás borrachos se rieron al ver que Fye no estaba conforme con el "premio". Agumon no entendió la broma, y luego de notar que ya no iba a seguir peleando contra Dracomon, se recostó en el suelo quedándose dormido.

Por otra parte, Gaomon y su Tamer dejaron de discutir, así que ya que todo había sido controlado, pensaban que era hora de regresar a casa, antes que su padre se diera cuenta de que había salido sin previo aviso del departamento.

Cuando ya estaban arreglando el desastre provocado por Agumon y los borrachos, notaron que alguien se acercaba a la plaza. Se trataba de una chica rubia, la cual se notaba que había venido corriendo junto a su Digimon. Su aspecto era bastante normal, pero desentonaba con el del resto del grupo, debido a que sólo había metaleros en dicho lugar, incluyendo a los Tamers que habían llegado para controlar al Agumon ebrio.

-Mein Gott, ¿qué pasó aquí?-preguntó la recién llegada.

-Excelente, tuvo que llegar una bitch de clase alta a regañarnos por dejar latas y botellas tiradas por todo el parque.-reclamó Fye al escuchar la pregunta de la chica rubia.

-Y aquí tenemos a la Slowpoke de la noche.-agregó June, mirando con desagrado a a la recién llegada.-No me digas que venías con tu lagomorfo a detener a la lagartija inflamable.

-Efectivamente vine con Lunamon para evitar que un dinosaurio provocara un desastre en Berlín, pero veo que unos vagabundos hicieron nuestro trabajo.-respondió la chica con aires de superioridad.

-Tch, una mongrel como tú no tiene derecho para venir a darnos órdenes y criticarnos por no seguir a la masa idiota y desinformada. Si crees que somos un montón de vagos, te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí, antes de que contaminemos tu elegancia con nuestra falta de glamour.-afirmó Alexander.-Digamos que hoy no tengo la paciencia necesaria para debatir con alguien que con suerte tiene un cuarto de neurona funcionando.

-Oye, ¿por qué no bebes unas cervezas con nosotros? A ver si con eso te relajas y dejas de molestarnos.-añadió uno de los metaleros.

-Ni de broma me uniré a su fiesta. Uds. no tienen el nivel requerido para hacer algo decente.-aseveró la chica.-Sólo son un montón de gente de clase baja que no tiene dinero para emborracharse en un bar, por lo cual tienen que convertir un hermoso parque en un basural.

-Bueno, señorita a la que le gusta presumir tanto, ¿podría tener la mínima amabilidad de decirnos su nombre?-preguntó June de forma sarcástica.

-Me llamo Madeleine Klauser.-dijo la chica de forma arrogante.

-Considerando que Agumon ya no es un peligro, ¿tienes algo más que aportar a la discusión?-agregó Fye.- ¿O vas a seguir actuando como una bruja prepotente?

La tensión en el ambiente era relativamente alta. Cualquier comentario fuera de lugar podría desatar una discusión eterna.

-Como sea, recuerdo que Lunamon tenía que comentar algo importante para todos los Tamers, pero viendo que el ambiente no es el más adecuado para entregar información confidencial, sólo dejaré que aclare un pequeño detalle, el cual ni yo misma logré entender completamente.-respondió Madeleine.

-Bien. Sólo les quería dar una pista acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del Digisoul. Supongo que sus camaradas les comentaron sobre la afinidad elemental que cada uno tiene.-declaró Lunamon.-Pues, esa información está completamente errada. El verdadero significado es que cada Tamer posee una habilidad especial, la cual debiera aparecer en el Digivice, debido a que ya registró los datos de su Digisoul.

Los Tamers quedaron perplejos al oír al Digimon. Pensaban que se trataba de una mala broma, pero cuando buscaron unos datos en sus Digivice, vieron que esa información era verídica. Sin embargo, eso no solucionaba el misterio de cómo pudieron ser activadas esas habilidades, asunto que Lunamon tampoco conocía.

Después de esa revelación, Madeleine y Lunamon se despidieron del grupo. Los metaleros siguieron retirando los restos de botellas que quedaban, mientras que los Tamers intentaban procesar los datos que habían recibido.

El asunto de las habilidades iba a ser un gran problema, puesto que con sólo leer el nombre de cada una de ellas era posible comprender que su mal uso o el poco control que pudieran tener sobre ellas iba a provocar desastres. Lo peor de todo es que ninguno comprendía el significado de las palabras Lvl 1 y AIM Field, las cuales aparecían en la información contenida en sus Digivice.

Otro punto es que ninguno de los otros Digimon conocía esos detalles, o al menos no los recordaban, lo cual no evitó la molestia de sus Tamers al ver que les habían mentido sobre lo que realmente era el Digisoul.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar todo, Fye guardó a su Digimon, para evitar la molestia de tener que cargar a un reptil ebrio que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, Agumon despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. La resaca era tal que se sentía muy mal, peor considerando que nunca había bebido alcohol hasta esa noche. Aparte, la madre de Fye se dio cuenta de la presencia del reptil, por lo cual estaba reprendiendo a su hijo por traer mascotas en estado de ebriedad. Como castigo iba a tener que limpiar todo el negocio familiar y ordenar las cajas que estaban en la bodega.

En otro lugar de Berlín, una chica de unos quince años de edad le mostraba a su hermana un reptil azulino, el cual vio que estaba abandonado, así que decidió traerlo al departamento para cuidarlo. El único asunto es que dicha criatura no era un ser inofensivo. Lo peor fue cuando Dracomon lo reconoció, comentando que se trataba de un V-mon, una especie de Digimon antiguo, el cual era bastante escaso en el Digimundo.

June tenía sentimientos encontrados al ver que su hermana Lydia era una Tamer, debido a que sabía que su hermanita era algo despreocupada y tenía una actitud inmadura, lo cual complicaría todo a la hora de tener que pelear contra otra criatura digital.

Así, todos los Digimon se reunieron con sus respectivos Tamers. Desde ahora, las batallas serían frecuentes y cada vez más peligrosas.


	5. Welcome to the Dark Side

Los disclaimers son los de siempre.

**Capítulo 4**  
**Welcome to the Dark Side**

Pocas semanas después del incidente con el Agumon borracho, los Tamers tuvieron que regresar a sus obligaciones escolares. Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron rápidamente, ya que apenas eran dos semanas de libertad, pero como el tiempo estaba más o menos malo, muy poca gente se atrevió a salir de vacaciones a otras ciudades.

Mientras la mayoría de la gente se preocupaba de asuntos mundanos, en las oficinas de una agencia de seguridad gubernamental estaban probando diversos programas que permitirían controlar la plaga que estaba surgiendo desde un mundo desconocido.

En esa agencia había diversos grupos de operadores, teniendo cada uno un jefe de sección. En una oficina analizaban los lugares en los cuales podrían materializarse nuevos Digimon, marcando los puntos en los que probablemente surgieran Salvajes que pudieran poner en riesgo la seguridad de los ciudadanos berlineses.

Otro grupo de agentes se encargaba de programar los métodos para exterminar a los Digimon de bajo nivel, y para eliminar los Digihuevos remanentes, los cuales aparecían luego de matar a una criatura digital. Algunos agentes estaban encargados de recuperar los restos de los seres que habían sido derrotados por los camaradas de los Tamers. Los chicos ni tenían idea que sus enemigos terminarían siendo borrados usando códigos experimentales, así que por ahora no interferirían con los procedimientos que realizaban impunemente en la IT-Sicherheitsagentur.

Sin embargo, en algún momento correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos, por lo cual ya tenían planes para poder neutralizar a los Tamers en caso que se enteraran de los procedimientos que ejecutaban en esa entidad.

Mientras en la Tierra la IT-Sicherheitsagentur proseguía con las pruebas para realizar posteriormente un holocausto digital, en el Digimundo uno de los ejércitos se preparaba para intentar desbaratar uno de los tantos grupos mafiosos que arruinaban la paz de la Zona de las Planicies, correspondiente a la cuarta capa del mundo digital.

Debido al desarrollo industrial logrado por los Digimon del Metal Empire, dicho lugar era atractivo para el contrabando y el surgimiento de grupos que forzaban a los habitantes para que pagaran tributos a la mafia, a cambio de poder trabajar en la zona.

Cualquier Digimon que se negara a colaborar con bits sería eliminado por los matones de dicha organización criminal.

Nadie había podido comprobar la identidad del jefe máximo de dicha camorra, pero ciertas pistas apuntaban a que Splashmon estaba relacionado con la institución delictual que hace bastante tiempo que oprimía a los ciudadanos del Metal Empire, como también espantaba a los Digimon de otras zonas que iban a intercambiar productos en esa región del mundo digital.

Las sospechas surgieron cuando ese mercenario comenzó a aumentar su influencia y riquezas a expensas de los habitantes de la Zona de las Planicies.

El ejército FireStorm, perteneciente a la Contrafuerza Alaya, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo ellos debían velar por la seguridad de los Digimon.

Los ejércitos de Gaia no solían participar en dichas misiones dado que les parecían de poca relevancia, por lo tanto los Generales del ejército justiciero estaban solos en dicha misión.

Ellos estaba escondidos a las afueras de una de las ciudades, planificando las acciones que debían emprender para desbaratar la mafia de esa parte.

-Ya sabemos que Splashmon está metido en la trama de la Cosa Nostra, pero aún no hemos podido identificar a sus jefes.-comentó la General que controlaba a Dorulumon, una chica gótica proveniente de Noruega.

-Da igual Sigrid, debemos enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, ¡incluso sin tener un plan definido! Con nuestro valor seremos capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo.-dijo Dante, un chico italiano de pelo negro y que usaba ropa relativamente común y corriente, quien aparte de eso era muy impulsivo.

Shoutmon aplaudió el discurso de su General, pero la chica de pelo negro le respondió con una mirada asesina, entretanto que Theron, un chico griego de pelo castaño y ropa también bastante normal, quien además no era muy amigo de las emociones fuertes, se escondía detrás de Ballistamon para no sufrir la ira de la chica noruega.

-¡Por estupideces como esas es que los generales de Metal Meltdown y Starlight nos han dado una paliza de proporciones épicas! -respondió Sigrid, molesta con la actitud irresponsable de su compañero de grupo.-Ya saben que Erin es una maldita zorra astuta, y Heikki tiene suficiente poder de fuego como para aplastarnos con un par de ataques a larga distancia. Es más, no me sorprendería si esa maldita pelirroja mandó a sus malditos Monitamons a espiarnos, para que luego el rubio oxigenado envíe a MetalGreymon para hacernos mierda durante una emboscada.

-¿Ves Dante? Hiciste enojar a la jefa. Ahora tendremos que esperar a que llene este lugar de humo mientras intenta olvidar su molestia.-comentó Theron, asustado tras ver a la chica tan exasperada por los comentarios del General italiano.

Sigrid normalmente ignoraba las estupideces de los otros Generales, pero en este caso lograron colmar su paciencia.

-Sigrid, no te preocupes tanto, si los tipos de Gaia no nos han atacando durante más de una semana. Seguro que están ocupados con asuntos más importantes como detener alguna invasión proveniente del Dark Area.

-¿Cómo aseguras que no estamos siendo vigilados en este instante?-agregó Dorulumon.-Erin siempre deja a algún Monitamon cerca de lugares habitados, ya que puede obtener una gran cantidad de información en pocos minutos.

Los Generales seguían discutiendo por nimiedades, por lo tanto estaban completamente desprevenidos en ese momento.

Algo mucho peor que Metal Meltdown los atacaría en unos pocos minutos. Uno de los Tamers del Dark Area había sido enviado para detener cualquier acción que pudiera arruinar el gran negocio que los Hell Patrols tenían en el dominio del Metal Empire.

Dicho Tamer, un chico de unos dieciocho años de edad proveniente de República Checa, era temido en gran parte del mundo digital, dado que era uno de los pocos Esper existentes en dicho planeta, y era reconocido como el Tamer más poderoso del lugar, no sólo por el poder de fuego y la habilidad táctica de Commandramon, sino también por su destreza para evitar ser atacado por sus enemigos.

-Tch, Pierre me mandó a exterminar unas simples bacterias. Creo que no las mataré, ya que sería muy aburrido acabar con ellas antes de poder ver si algún día se transformarán en una verdadera fuente de diversión.-comentó el Tamer al observar a los Generales de FireStorm.-Veamos si les gustará sentir el poder de la gravedad.

Karel avanzó lentamente hacia el escondite de los chicos del ejército de Alaya, sonriendo malvadamente al pensar cómo se entretendría con esos seres insignificantes.

_Tema de fondo: To Aru Kagaku no Railgun OST 12 - Battle Area_

Al estar a unos diez metros de distancia, utiliza su poder para dificultar la capacidad de movimiento de sus oponentes.

-¿Qué mierda pasa? ¡No me puedo levantar!-reclamó Shoutmon.-Siento como si algo me obligara a quedarme pegado al suelo.

-No eres el único, nosotros tampoco podemos movernos con facilidad.-dijeron Ballistamon y Dorulumon.

Luego de ver que los Generales y sus Digimon estaban preocupados por dicha inmovilidad, el Tamer decidió que era hora de dejarlos levitando por un rato, ya que estaba seguro que con eso estarían completamente desesperados.

Commandramon esperaba a que Karel le diera la orden de atacar, pero su Tamer estaba más preocupado de molestar a los humanos que querían entrometerse para desorganizar a la camorra.

-Esto sí es diversión. Esos pobres idiotas ni saben que les está ocurriendo.-comentó Karel, riendo como loco al ver la expresión de terror de los Generales.

Cuando el Tamer se aburrió de dejar flotando a sus oponentes, dejó de usar su habilidad, por lo cual los Generales fueron atraídos de golpe en dirección al suelo. Luego de terminar con ese juego macabro, decidió bajarles aún más su moral.

-Debo admitir que me entretuvieron un poco, pero eso no quita que sean meras bacterias. Seres inferiores que no tienen oportunidad de derrotarme, incluso sin usar a mi camarada.-comentó el Tamer checo, riendo desquiciadamente.-Uds. son nada al lado de los Gemstones. Quizá en la Tierra me consideraran como una aberración de la naturaleza, pero en este mundo puedo usar mi habilidad sin ser juzgado por un grupo de tarados que están envidiosos de mi poder.

-Si no tuvieras ese poder tan molesto te derrotaríamos en un par de segundos.-respondió Shoutmon.

-No los mataré ahora mismo, ya que les tengo lástima por ser tan débiles. Un grupo de inútiles como Uds. no son divertidos.-agregó Karel.-Sin embargo, si llego a notar que llegaran a ser un peligro para los Hell Patrols, los exterminaré rápidamente.

En el rato que Karel se dedica a molestar a los Generales de FireStorm, el General de Metal Meltdown observa dicho evento mientras usa a MailBirdramon como medio de transporte, pero no ayuda a los chicos porque son del bando enemigo, así que luego de analizar un poco la situación decide marcharse del lugar.

Un par de Monitamons grabaron los eventos que sucedieron a las afueras de los asentamientos del Metal Empire. Dicha información sería útil en el caso que los Generales de Gaia tuvieran que enfrentarse al Tamer psicópata.


End file.
